They'd do Anything
by XxERosexX
Summary: It has been one year since what happened between Hayama and Fukachan. And yet, Sanachan and Hayama find that they still love eachother. This is where we begin. Please note that this is a pre-episode 88 fanfiction. all episodes found after are irrelevent.
1. Chapter One: Reunited at Last

Chapter 1: Reunited at Last

_7:00pm_

"Presenting, Kurata Sana!" boomed the Emcee.

I walked up to the carpet, getting ready to go forth. "Never walk to fast or too slow." That's what Asako-san says anyway. It was the premiere of my third movie, and I was as excited as it is humanly possible to be. I was itching to break out in song, but Rei-kun says that is not appropriate behavior for a young girl of foruteen. Especially one that is an actress. Besides, I left NoriNori at home.

I am Kurata Sana, fourteen years old, second year at Jinbo Middle School. (When I go anyway.) I began my acting career as a child, but took it to higher heights when I was thirteen. I was trying to distract myself. My best friend Fuka and my love Hayama started going out, and it hit me so bad that I was in bed for three days. Unfortunately, I was on location for a movie at the time, so it complicated things greatly.

They broke up a while back, but the hurt is still there. We get awkward even though it was so long ago. Me and Hayama, that is. Fuka-chan begged my forgiveness forever ago, and we're still friends. Afterwards, I started working more. I tried hard to forget, but even now it's hard. Because I still love him.

"I haven't seen him in a while… I wonder how he's doing?" I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and put my foot on the carpet.

---

_7:00 pm_

I had always loved her.

( -- )

( 3 )

V V Babbit says: That's Hayama Akito. He's a hard-headed karate master who has known Sana-chan since elementary.

"But that… that… Kamura, I bet she's happy…" I muttered to no one.

I knew that she was at a premiere that night. If I decided to go see her, she wouldn't be able to escape. Sana… has been avoiding me. I talked to Tsuyoshi and Aya-chan, and they say that she still loves me, but is afraid of rejection. At that moment I felt a want, no, a need to see her and fix everything between us. I needed to hear the truth from her, rather than Tsuyoshi and Aya-chan.

"She's probably thrown into the public by now." I thought. I glanced at my watch. "Or not." I said aloud, bolting out the door.

"Wait! Aki—" I heard my sister Natsumi yell as I left.

---

_7:08 p.m._

I began to walk down the carpet. I was feeling dizzy, probably cause I was obsessing over him for the first time in a long time. And it takes a while to get down there when you're answering questions left and right and signing autographs. And the camera flashes, don't even start me on the camera flashes. I felt great, but confused. I sure was thinking a lot for walking down a carpet. Totally giving in to the fans' wants isn't hard, just act smiley and happy and they squeal "KAWAII!!!"

---

_7:08 p.m._

I ran as fast as I possibly could, possibly the fastest I've ever run. I felt awful, and curious. I wanted to see her, but then I didn't want to see her. When I arrived, I saw that she was already walking on the carpet. She was beautiful. She had her hair down, which looks less little-kiddish on her. She was wearing this blue shiny dress. But my heart sank, Kamura was on the carpet too. Not that his being there had anything to do with what I did next. I bolted forward, trying to press through the guards. They started to push me off. In desperation I yelled, "SANA!!"

---

_7:13 p.m._

Over all the noise, I heard my name called. By him. But it couldn't be him.

---

_7:13 p.m._

I glared, "SANA!!" I yelled.

---

_7:14 p.m_.

But there it was again. I turned. And it was him! He looked furiously tired, like he'd just run a lot. He was wearing one of those shirts that wasn't buttoned up all the way, which is something of his trademark. I love it when he does that, it made me want to squeal. It was just like how I used to feel about Rei-kun and his sunglasses, although I haven't been as strict with those lately. Hayama-kun… he looked passionate, you could see it in those chocolate brown eyes, but there was something else. Something like… desperation.

Or maybe he really needed to speak with me but four guards were holding him back.

"Hayama-kun…" I whispered.

He broke through the guards and ran to me. He looked over his shoulder and groaned with a pained look on his face. The guards grabbed his arm, his face shadowed.

"No!" I said, "he's with me."

The guards let go of his arm, and stepped back.

"Hayama-kun, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sana.." he started. I glared, he's not supposed to call me by my first name, until I say. Although, deep inside, I really like it. My lips perked into a half-smile, desperately trying to hide my excitement.

"I really should have told you this, a long, long time ago. And you can't avoid me here…I…" Hayama-kun said.

"Yes?" I questioned, I am such a ditz I had no idea what would happen next.

"…need to know the truth from you. From your mouth. I can't take Aya-chan, and Tsuyoshi's words anymore. Because…" he took a deep breath "I love you. I always have, and I'm sorry but-" he was cut off by me and the paparazzi's flashing cameras. We had completely forgotten the atmosphere. Regardless of this fact, I progressed to do what is said below.

"Hayama!!!" I cried, I threw my arms around him. "I love you!" We were oblivious to the cameras going off.

And then, it was a bit later… than last time. But it happened. Last time, it was on our middle birthday party on Christmas Eve.

( -- )

( 3 ) Babbit says: They kissed!!

V V

He kissed me. I kissed him. We kissed eachother. No one really knows which. It was wonderful, just your average "peck" but I was on Cloud Nine. Afterwards, I grabbed his hand and we sprinted into the theatre. When we got inside, we moved to the side.

"Hayama-kun…" I started.

"No." He frowned. I had no idea why, what had I done? "Drop the honorifics. My name is Akito."

"Ok!" I said gleefully. "A-ki-to." I said. "Akito… out there? We…"

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked.

---

Sana will never know the courage it took to say those words. I really wanted to ask if she would stay with me forever or marry me or something but age restrictions apply. And I'd hate to have Sengoku-sensei on my back again. I held my breath.

"Of course!" she said, hugging me. She could be quite forceful. I timidly hugged her back. She was wearing a bra that night.

---

_7:21 p.m._

I know. All that took maybe seven minutes. So we made our way into the theatre, where we watched the movie. Hay- I mean, Akito glaring back at Naozumi-kun. I understand why, Naozumi-kun plays my ex in the movie. Awkward….

"_What will the magazines say tomorrow morning?_" I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter Two: Tabloids

**Chapter 2: Tabloids**

A/N: Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for your reviews of this story, they are so much appreciated! Keep reviewing and telling me how I'm doing! ERose

---

We escaped through the side entrance of the theatre. Luckily, Rei-kun had the car waiting right outside, so off we sped. Rei-kun wasn't very happy about the whole Sana-chan and Hayama thing, but then I threatened to make known his Asako plushie. He shut up after that. Mama called us on Rei-kun's cell phone and told us to keep Hayama with us for a few days, because it was our way of paying him back for the last time there was a media blitz, and I had to stay with him. I liked this idea. Akito-kun was awkward with the idea for a while, because the "us" concept and sharing a house doesn't seem quite honorable to him.

"Besides," he said "Natsumi will flip."

"Aww, who cares what Natsumi's gonna say? She'll probably be thrilled with the idea." I replied.

"No, she'll probably hand you a box of pregnancy tests the next time she sees you." He replied.

Silence.

"Not that I have any intention of doing anything like that before marriage or-" I cut him off with my finger.

"Chill out. I wouldn't expect you to." I said, before whacking him with the trusty "Baka mallet".

Akito-kun rubbed his head in frustration, he was obviously a little bit miffed by this. He went back to scowling at the window. I still wonder to this day what he was thinking.

---

Oh, I'll tell you what I was thinking. I was thinking that I was a monster. A monster. I loved Sana more than anything, but I was simply terrified of what I would try to do if the two of us were alone. I was also afraid of the media. Sana, of course, was used to all the hype. Me? Not so much. I was pretty scared of what they would say about me, because, hey, I don't have a backbone made of steel, y'know. And besides. I'm a GUY. It's in our brains. It is how we are WIRED. I had no idea if I'd be able to help myself. And Sana has that capability of putting herself right in front of me just waiting for me to do something. That's how it is to me, anyway. Her? She just screams and yells about it and rants until she hits me. Hard. Bruises. I have scars from her. Oh well. It was all worth it.

---

When we arrived at home, Rei-kun pulled into the garage and we raced through the garage door that leads to the house. The paparazzi, and fans were screaming outside the gated house. When we walked inside, Mama and Shimura-san stood waiting. I heard Akito gulp. I giggled. Mama encouraged this sort of thing. Besides, she likes Akito. Shimura-san looked nervous and edgy. I don't think she trusts Akito very much. She'll learn. Mama looked edgy. Was she disappointed in me and Akito?

---

I don't know what was going through Kurata-san's mind, but she didn't look happy. She had the deadpan/I-hate-you-so-much look on her face. Then, the wierdest thing happened. That squirrel that lives on her head started jumping on me. For a split second I thought it was attacking me, but as it so happens, it was happy. It was nuzzling me. Like a cat, only different. I awkwardly petted it's back. I was a little unsure of what to do with myself. I looked up at Kurata-san Who will henceforth be referred to as Misako, as to avoid any confusion, who then smiled at me and…. Glomped me. It is obvious that Sana and her are mysteriously related. Even though they aren't quite… biologically related. You know what I mean. The maid, Shimura-san smiled at me. Misako then held me at arm's length.

"Sana-chan, will you show Hayama his room?" She requested.

"Sure," Sana replied.

We headed up the spiral staircase, at leisure. Sana looked straight ahead, but kept bumping my hand with hers. I didn't know what she wanted.

---

Honestly, Akito can be so dense sometimes! I kept bumping my hand against his, I WANT TO HOLD HANDS. Isn't it OBVIOUS??

---

Then Sana bumped my hand and hooked our pinky fingers. Oh. I get it. I grabbed her hand, un-reluctantly. I looked over at her and she smiled. She was still wearing that blue dress. Then out of no where, a combination of the long dress and high heels made her trip up the next step. She was falling. So, naturally, I did the only thing I could do, dive under her and catch her.

---

I know he was trying to catch me, but it didn't really work. He primarily acted as a cushion. I fell on him. He laughed. I laughed. In a way, it was awkward, we were just sitting there me lying on top of him. It was wrong in my head, but in a way, it felt so right. Like this was where we were meant to be. I had a feeling he felt the same way. But then he flushed and started to sit up. Even so, he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him for a strong embrace. And then a kiss. Peck, not long, just sweet.

"Wow," I grinned "If this is what I get for falling over a stair, what happens when I break my arm or something?"

Akito flushed.

"I 'unno…" He muttered.

So we continued up the stairs in silence and I stopped at a door. This door was conveniently located next door to my room.

"Here's your room." I said, opening the door.

Akito peered inside, then whistled.

"This is a _nice_ room." He said.

---

And it _was_ a nice room! It was decorated in primarily blue, which is my favorite color. The King-sized bed was in the center of the far wall. The bed covering was thick, and had gold embellishments of Chinese Dragons in them. The Curtains matched. The actual furniture was of dark, mahogany wood I think. To it's It being the bed right was a nightstand with a silk covered lamp "_Will it catch on fire_?". To it's left was a closet door. Next to the Closet Door, was an empty chest of drawers. On the wall opposite the chest of drawers was a simple, but also beautiful hutch covered desk and chair. On top of the hutch of the desk was a phone. The whole room was something straight out of a hotel.

---

"Wanna see the rest of the house?" I asked

"Sure," Said Akito, making a mental note to remember where his room was. So, with glee, I showed Akito around her house, showing rooms such as Misako's room of things bought off the internet, the kitchen, the four other guest rooms "Hmm, And mine just _happens_ to be right next to your room." , My room, and more. Close to an hour later, we arrived back in front of Akito's room's door.

"Well, _oyasumi-nasai_." I said holding my hand up in a half-wave.

"Yeah, oyasumi-nasai." Akito replied, turning to his door.

I turned and shuffled to my bedroom door. But I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked, and it was Akito. A-ki-to. Still getting used to the name on my tongue. Akito then held me and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I loved it, head-kisses are so cute! Besides that, I was beside myself. So much had happened in the past five hours. I broke our embrace.

"So what struck you with the idea in which to come and confess to me?" I asked. I wasn't upset or anything, simply curious. It seemed very…random. And fast-moving.

"Well," he replied. "I knew you'd been avoiding me, so I needed to find you in a place where you couldn't run. And that place, is in the public for all to see." He smiled his half-fox smile.

"Hayama Akito, what am I going to do with you?" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading to my room.

A/N: That is the symbol that will appear when a new day is beginning. And incase you hadn't figured out '---' is the sign for when the Point of View is switching between two characters.

I yawned and stretched. It took me a minute to figure out where I was. Then I remembered what I had done, and everything with Sana last night. I smiled. But I didn't know quite what to do, this wasn't my house. I couldn't march downstairs and start eating the Kuratas out of house and home. So I decided to see what Sana was doing. I threw off the ornate covers and sat on the edge of the bed for five or ten minutes, trying to wake up completely. I stood up and found I was in the same clothes I was in last night. I glanced around the room and found a pair of jeans, a black T-Shirt, and socks on top of the chest of drawers. I had a feeling Shimura-san had put them in here. My mouth twitched a little. I had had apprehensions toward Shimura-san but now they were gone. I changed into the clothes and marched out the door to Sana's room, slipping a tad on the hard wood floor because of my new socks. I knocked on her bedroom door. No answer. So I just walked in, whispering "Sanaaaa" incase she was still asleep. She wasn't. She was sitting on her windowsill just looking outside, with the window open. It appeared that she had started to change and then sat down cause she was only wearing a white pleated skirt and her bra. I started to blush but then began to back out of the room slowly. The door creaked. I froze. She didn't hear. I continued to back out of the room. The door creaked again, louder this time. She turned, saw me and shrieked.

"AKITO YOU PERV!!!" Sana screamed, arms flailing about for a shirt to cover herself with.

Oh, but that's not it. Then, she started throwing things at me. Not small things such as pieces of clothing or small pieces of lint that were found lying on the floor, either. BIG things. Like heavy books. And Flashlights. And purses. After about ten seconds of avoiding objects, something connected with my head and I passed out. Close to five minutes later, Sana is kneeling over me, crying.

"Oh my God, Akito, what have I done? What have I done? Oh, I went and killed you. OR maybe you're alive and I gave you a concussion or maybe-"

Then she leaned down and started kissing my face and my neck, in a somewhat repentant state.

I could, y'know, just let her think I was dead.

She kissed me on the lips.

Or not.

I began to kiss back, a little.

Her eyes grew wide. I noticed she had thrown on a pale blue spaghetti strap shirt. I also noticed that she had applied some mild makeup (which had smeared down her face due to crying.) and put her hair in a ponytail.

I'm guessing she wasn't that worried about me.

---

ARE YOU KIDDING ME??? OF _COURSE_ I was worried. I was scared to death. When I was looking out the window (watching a mother bird feed her chics, no less), I had already done my hair and slight makeup. I don't wear a lot. Just mascara. The only thing I did different was put on a shirt. (naturally) But then when I saw I had knocked him out, I started to get worried. So I shoved the books, flashlight, and my purse back in my room and then started to cry. I'm not at school much, due to my career, so it's not like I know how to check pulses or anything. I was in such a state of shock that I had completely forgotten. But the look on his face… He looked pained, but almost peaceful. His mouth was open slightly, and there was a large bruise on the left of his forehead. When he started to kiss back, I practically fell on him in relief.

"Hayama Akito, don't you _ever_ scare me like that again." I said, scowling.

He sat up.

"Kurata Sana, don't you ever start throwing books at me ever again." He said, rubbing his head.

I shook my head, "You were asking for it, you Peeping Tom."

Then _he_ shook _his_ head. "I wanted to know what to do next, I'm a bit of a stranger here. So I knocked. You didn't answer, so I went in."

"Then why were you crouched behind the door, blushing, and backing out like a puppy who got hit on the nose for doing something bad?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want _this_ to happen." He said, pointing at his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I said, wincing. It looked like his head hurt.

So I began to help him up, and we headed down the stairs to breakfast. Halfway down, Rei-kun attacked us with a shocked and angry expression on his face.

"I HAVE FAILED AS A MANAGER!! MY LIFE IS OVER!!" He screamed falling flat on his face at Akito and I's feet. I bent down.

"Rei-kun, what's wrong??" I asked, frowning. Rei-kun's crazy, but not normally this early in the morning.

Rei-kun frowned, then shoved a newspaper in my face. I stared at the headline, then looked over at Akito, whose eyes grew wide.

---

Oh. Oh No. The Tabloids, the paparazzi. They sure know their stuff. How to get to people and all. The Newspaper read, loud and clear:

**JUST WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS??**

I glared. Directly under it, was a picture of me and Sana, and the kiss. Beneath that was an article, questioning who I was, where I came from, and who did I think I was, daring to kiss THE Kurata Sana in public like that. Sana looked at me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they're just trying to push our buttons and annoy us." She said.

I responded by kicking the wall, a habit I still carry around.

"Akito!" Sana reprimanded, now looking angry.

I flushed. "You can't expect me to just shrug it off like you! I'm not used to this."

Sana's face softened. "I know. But we have to take a practical approach to this."

I glared. "Like what??"

Sana held her face for a while, then smiled evilly.

"I have a plan."


	3. Chapter Three: Hey, Hey!

Chapter Three – hey, hey!

[A/N: Hey there, everyone! Listen, I just want to thank you SO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews and comments you all gave me. I feel so blessed. No, really. Also, I would like to make known the fact that I only work on one fic at a time. So, I have to finish this chapter before I work on 'The Thing least Expected' and vice versa. Meaning, that since I was blocked on 'TTLE' I couldn't work on this, which puts a slow-down on my "speedy" work. So, please bear with me. Anyway, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with all of this, so I am VERY open to any suggestions of things to do. I think I know how I'm going to end it, but I need help. This is Kodocha, so I am VERY open to crazy ideas, such as Akito getting kidnapped by a bunch of Canadian ninjas. Which, now I think about it, isn't such a bad idea…?

---

I said I had a plan, but to be honest… I had no clue. I had a sort-of kind-of idea, but it wasn't grand. Because to be honest, you just can't retaliate when it comes to the media. They know their stuff. Lucky ducks. They had a lot to cover, being that by now they are sure that Akito was the one who saved me from my house at the last media blitz. They'll have a lot to say about that. I wish they didn't have anything to say. Wait a sec…

---

That's when Sana started screaming. She's pretty crazy, but in a good way. We're polar opposites, how on earth did we end up together? But back to Sana and her screaming. She was screaming. [But I'm pretty sure I mentioned that. And she was jumping. Squealing, even. Saying things like, "Oh Akito, it is perfect!"

"What's perfect?" I dared ask.

"If we confess to EVERYTHING, they won't have anything to write about. Oh, it's perfect, PERFECT!"

I was very aware that she was itching to run upstairs and grab NoriNori so she could sing.

---

So I decided to go tell Rei-kun and Mama so they could arrange something. Because I don't have the phone skills for that sort of thing.

Mama thought it was brilliant, but Rei was unsure. He and Asako-san are convinced that part of a star's appeal is the mystery. I'm not going to tell them my life story, but I will tell them the basic dish on me and Akito. That way they- oooooooh. I could have Akito come with me!!

So leaving Mama and Rei with nothing but an "I HAVE AN IDEA", I ran to tell Akito.

---

I was left standing there for about one minute and thirteen seconds, before I was assaulted by her yet again.

"Akito! I have another idea!" she said excitedly, her eyes shining.

"Yes?" I said apprehensively. Ideas aren't always the best when mixed with Sana, who has the power to put these "ideas" into practice.

"When I go for our interview to explain about us, YOU CAN COME TOO. That way, they have the chance to meet you and get used to you, and you won't be assaulted by paparazzi as much. Isn't it great?" she explained.

"I dunno. Being thrown into the spotlight would mean getting attacked more, wouldn't it?" I said logically. "Wouldn't it just be better if I just went into hiding until this blows over?"

"Absolutely not." Sana replied, shaking her head. Although I'm not sure if she was really thinking this through, or if she REALLY wanted to put her brilliant idea into action.

"If you go into hiding, it'll make them think that we're hiding something. Which we're not. So if we go at it like we've done nothing wrong, it will save us some trouble." She said, shrugging.

Apparently she had thought through this logically, and quite quickly too. I don't think any of us give her enough credit for her smart-ness. Just because she acts like an idiot doesn't mean she is one. But hey, I love her anyway, no?

---

Akito nodded his agreement, and I smiled.

"Then it's set." I said, finalizing the deed.

I heard a growl. My ears aren't that great, so I stared above my head, searching for the sound, being the idiot that I am.

"Sorry." Akito said, flushing sheepishly. "I haven't eaten in a while."

I laughed. "Sorry for being such a bad hostess. Let's go get something to eat." I told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the kitchen.

When we got to our kitchen, I sat Akito down with Rei-kun and Mama and Me and Shimura-san. Not to mention Onda, who must have spent the night begging for Mama's manuscript.

[A/N: I LOVE ONDA! Sorry, I just had to get that out of my system.

Shimura-san sauntered into the kitchen asking over her shoulder, "What would you like to eat, Sana and Hayama-san?"

"Do we have any Corn Flake paste?" I asked Shimura-san.

When she replied yes, I jumped up and got the box out of the cupboard. Akito replied that he would have some too. I poured some into the both of our bowls and put some milk with it. I then began to grind it. Akito gave me the strangest look.

"What?" I asked, giving him the strange look back.

---

"What on earth are you doing to the Corn Flakes?" I asked.

"Preparing them." Sana replied, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't eat them like that. _Amerikajins _eat it without crushing it." I told her, trying to let this sink in.

Sana looked at me skeptically, as if I was lying to her, but tried some un-crushed all the same. She smiled.

"I think you were right, Akito." She said, laughing.

I laughed too. As did, Rei, Shimura-san, Misako, and Misako-san's editor.

That's when Sana turned a unimpressed eye on them.

"Why didn't you tell me I was eating it wrong?" she asked them, frowning. "Especially you!" she growled, pointing at Rei. "You've BEEN to _Amerika_! With Asako when she was working on a movie!"

"I-I-I just" Rei stammered.

Sana laughed.

"Just kidding, Rei-kun." She said patting his head.

[A/N: Ok words that are italisized are words that are Japanese. I sort-of did that before, but I'm just letting you all know that I'm not mis-spelling. Most terms I think all of you can figure out, but if you have any questions, ask me and I'll tell you.

Rei's face returned to normal. I began to smile, then didn't. I'm not a real happy sort of person. Sana looked at me, with a completely straight face.

"SA-MU." She said, glaring at me and poking me.

I couldn't control myself. I just started LAUGHING.

[A/N: Akito , for some reason that is unbeknowst to us, thinks that the fact that Sana [which is Japanese for March 7, her birthday could have been Samu [which is Japanese for March 6 hilariously funny. For more info. Ack! I can't tell you, cause I don't know the episode number. And I can't tell you what goes on, because I could spoil something for someone and- back to the story.

It didn't really helped that she dressed her self in _Amerikajin_ colors and put on a white beard so she could be "Uncle Sam". _Amerikajins_. Pheh. And they think WE'RE weird.

Sana smiled at me.

"I'm so glad I can make you laugh, Akito." She told me, squeezing my arm.

---

Because I really was.

The next week, we were scheduled for our interview. We were holding a press conference beforehand.

I tried to make Akito wear something different. He was very stobborn, but a few whacks from the Baka Mallet helped. He stepped out of his room, wearing jeans with holes in the knees. Not to mention a white button down shirt, completely un-buttoned with a black tank top under it. He wore black Chuck Taylor Converse. He looked HOT. I squealed and hugged him. In response, he kissed my head. SQUEE. Head kisses are so cute!

---

Sana, on the other hand was wearing her hair down, pin straight. She wore a white button down shirt that was actually buttoned, with a blue vest with white pinstripes over it. She wore a black straight skirt that reached a few inches above her knees, and no higher, to my dismay. She wore black ballet flats on her feet. She was beautiful, as always.

After I kissed her head, she squeezed my hand and lead me to their car, which we then sat in. Rei turned around and cocked his head quizzically as if to ask, 'Are you Sure?'. Sana smiled at him, and nodded.

I know, so few words from the two people who talk the most.

We backed out of the garage, and it appeared to me that the paparazzi had thinned out a little. Sana leaned out the window and screamed,

"GO AWAY AND GET A BETTER JOB! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!"

I stared. She was so energetic, and I knew she was thinking of their best intrests rather than trying to insult them.

That's when the chaos started. Apparently, they didn't really take it as encouragement. And began throwing insults at her. Not to mention food and other articles. It was a string of words I wasn't sure I'd even heard before. Sana winced at the insults, but did not cry or even retort. She just sat back in the car and stared out the window at the throng of photographers who were flipping her off and more. [Such as throwing objects at the car. Rei was NOT PLEASED.

I'd had enough.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE MEANT! SHE WAS LOOKING OUT FOR YOU!" I yelled.

They gazed at me, and began taking pictures of THE Kurata Sana's very over-protective boyfriend. And if they'd done a good job researching my past, violent over-protective boyfriend. Some even had the audacity to flip me off. I was about to flip them back, but thought better of it. It would then be 'Violent, Over-Protective, Vulgar boyfriend of THE Kurata Sana.'

God Forbid.

Sana pulled me back into the car.

"You're sweet, darling, but they'll never understand." She said, kissing me on the mouth.

Which, I didn't mind.

I kissed back and we were making out before Rei stopped the car and made me sit in the front seat.

---

Filthy hypocrite.

As if he hasn't done it to worse extents with Asako-san.

It was about that time that we had reached the building where we would be holding our Press Conference. I looked up at Akito.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Not really, but I suppose we'll get through it." He replied.

We exited the car and ran into the building, in order to avoid more photographers.

Not like it really mattered, because at press conferences, it is free reign for photographers and reporters.

When we reached our conference room, we sat in the chairs and watched the minutes tick by when they would be allowed to enter the room.

Ten seconds left.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

O-

The clock is broken. It stopped. Just now. Must need new batteries.

---

I stared at the door, for about one second. That's when all the reporter's came stampeding in. Literally. They were trampling eachother just to get in the room! I knew Sana was famous, but I had no idea that it was THIS bad.

After about five minutes of this, Sana announced in a sing song voice,

"You only have fifty-five minutes left to interview us… but if you all want to continue stepping on eachother, by all means just do it." The smug look on her face was pure acting. I only know this because she told me later.

---

Within seconds, all the reporters sat in their chairs and began to raise their hands to ask questions.

"Who is he?" one reporter asked.

"His name is Hayama Akito." I replied, smoothly.

"How old is he? He looks a bit old for you Sana!" shouted another reporter.

"He is six months older than me." I replied again.

How old is he? Where did he come from? Why did he kiss you? And finally, the question that I myself had been dreading…

"WHAT ABOUT KAMURA NAOZUMI?" asked another reporter.

"He is a good friend. But now that I look back on it, he was a bit of a rebound boyfriend after a _certain somebody_ rejected me." I said, elbowing Akito in the ribs.

A strangled, choked-up cry was heard from the corner of the room.

After a fair amount of squinting from both Akito and I, we could see a tearful Naozumi-kun standing in the corner.

"R-r-rebound?" Naozumi cried, looking hurt, his lower lip quivering.

I softened a little bit, I know what it must feel like for him. I tried to convey those emotions on my face, but I'm not sure if I could get through to him without words.

Akito growled beside me, and groped my hand protectively. I gave him a weak smile, trying to convey to HIM that it was going to be ok.

The reporters seemingly ingnored all of this, and pressed on with their questions.

"Rejected? There was a time when Hayama rejected you?" asked one reporter.

"Well. I went off to work on a movie, and Akito here believed the rumors of me and Naozumi going out. So he asked out my best friend, instead."

The reporters gasped, what a juicy piece!

They then turned all the questions to Akito.

---

"YOU REJECTED HER?!" one reporter screamed, outraged.

"I thought she wouldn't return my feelings so I did the only thing I could do, since she was dating someone. I asked out my next best option. Actually, I didn't even ask her out. She asked ME out." I replied as calmly as I could, through my gritted teeth. Sana placed an arm on my shoulder, and whispered, "Shh. It'll be alright."

Then I heard another strangled cry from the opposite corner where Naozumi was still crying. And there, to my utter shock, stood my ex-girlfriend, Matsui Fuka.

"Next. Best. Option?" She squeaked, every word becoming more high-pitched. Her eyes glistened, tears threatening to spill over her eyelashes, her bottom lip quivering in defeat. I also noticed her hands were clenched, probably in anger. She turned around in order to regain her composure. After she had done so, she turned back around to face us.

The next thing that happened shocked me and Sana. Fuka pointed at me, and moved to the middle of the aisle between the reporters' chairs.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?"_

At this point, Kamura joined in the song.

"_She's/He's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!"_

The two chorused on, trying to overpower the other with small changes of the lyrics such as "was" or "he" instead of "she", and things like that. When we look back on it now, it's the funniest thing. But at the time, it was nothing short of shocking.

---

GRRR. Fuka. She TOLD me she didn't like him anymore. That lying-::grumble::

On with the story.

By the time it was all done with, the reporters had to leave, and we were left alone in the room with Fuka-chan and Naozumi-kun. Then the building's manager walked in grabbed them both by the ear and dragged them out of the room murmuring something about "disturbance of the peace" and "stupid teenagers". Literally no words were said between the four of us during and after the song.

That was the first time I saw Akito laugh, truly laugh. Not chuckle, not smile. One full, honest-to-God laugh.

And it was beautiful.

End Chapter Three

[A/N: Alright. Things to remember:

-It takes me a while to update.

-I love suggestions!

I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter Four: Shock & Awe & Punishment

Chapter Four –

Chapter Four –

--

A few days passed, and Sana and I watched as the reporters slowly dwindled away…

It's about time, too.

I had been living in the Kurata Mansion for one week and a half before the reporters all disappeared.

So, to my dismay, I went back to my own home to deal with my squealing older sister, Natsumi. I'm sure she'll have quite a lot to say. Too much.

--

I watched with dismay as Akito left my house, but then brightened in remembering that I now had a reason to go back to school. Rei was not happy about this.

"BUT SANA-CHAN." He whined, "You wanted to be a better actress."

"I AM a better actress, than I was anyway. And you know perfectly well that the only reason I left school to go full-time was because of Akito and Fuka. Well, that story is over, and now I want to go to school. I'm just reverting to part-time."

"But I wanted to be the best-est manager ever…" Rei cried, cradling his head in his hand, throwing his sunglasses on the kitchen table between us.

"You'll have more Asako time…" I sang, leaning forward with a smug look on my face.

"Oh, all right." Said Rei, brightening immediately.

--

Between when I left and the first day of school in this new year, me and Sana talked every day on the phone. And occasionally, we would both sneak out and meet each other at the park directly between our two houses. The night before school, we agreed to meet there. As I climbed out of my window, I thought of what it would be like to have Sana at school again. She hadn't been there in so long, and me and Fuka hadn't been together, so I had stayed single. Was it bad to hold her hand in public? What if my friends want to hang out? Am I allowed to go with them or did I have to stay with Sana? Sliding down the drain pipe, I decided Sana and I would have to discuss it.

--

I was first to reach our meeting spot. I always was. Possibly because it was easier to get out, considering Mama just doesn't care. I sat in the tree, my legs swinging in time with the branches. Bored with waiting, I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and started shuffling through songs, the light from the screen illuminating all the branches around me.

A/N: Yes, I know the story takes place in 1996 and iPods don't exist yet there. But considering the fact that I used Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" you all really shouldn't care whether or not I pay attention to time periods.

Under my artists, I noticed a new one that I was pretty sure I hadn't added. I thought back, and remembered that Akito had taken my iPod for a few days "on accident". I smiled, wondering what song he had put there. I looked under the artist's name, "AH", and noticed that the song name and album title were "unknown". I cocked my head and pressed play, wondering what song would blare through my earphones in the next few seconds.

I heard Akito's voice coming through my headphones.

"_Hey Sana, love you. Just wanted to let you know that I think this should be our song. I love you and hope you like it._" Then I heard a recording of Evan and Jaron's "Crazy for this Girl". It was obviously through a computer microphone, not an actual mp3, because I could hear Akito singing softly in the background, oblivious to the fact that he was heard.

"_Would you look at her? She looks at me. She's got me thinking about her con-stant-ly, but she don't know how I feel. And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out that I'm crazy for this girl? I'm crazy for this gir-rl."_

As the song finished up, I saw Akito walking down the path to the base of the tree I was sitting in. Tears welled up in my eyes, it was so sweet. I hopped out of the tree and landed right in front of Akito.

--

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, my voice piercing the quiet night. Whatever it was had jumped right in front of me, ready to attack. I took the first karate stance I thought of, ready to defend myself if the need arose. Then, my eyes adjusted to the lack of light under the tree and I noticed it was simply Sana, looking at me quizzically.

"Akito?" she said, "What on EARTH are you doing?!"

I dropped the karate stance, instead crossing my arms and glaring.

"You… startled me." I answered, refusing to look her in the eyes, instead choosing to look at the strange white object in her hands.

.

"Oh, so you got it?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes!" she said, throwing her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and spun her around a bit until I was blinded by a flashlight in my face.

We were busted.

--

I used to respect our town's legal enforcement system, until today.

I can't believe that stupid cop made us go with him just because we were underage! We'd been out tons of times before, and we were just FINE. Which I told him, but it didn't seem to help the situation. I wonder why?

So he took us down to the station and called our parents.

I wasn't too worried about Mama, she'd laugh. I was much more worried about Rei, he'd give me one of those "ZOMGTABLOID" talks… again.

And I was also worried for Akito. His father wasn't gonna be too happy. I made a mental note to have Mama talk to him. It might help ease the inevitable punishment.

About an hour later, Mama got to the police station first. She gave me a very stern talking-to at the station, which I knew was just for appearances, because she winked at me in the middle. I'm pretty sure the cop, Officer Joe, wasn't paying attention. He was far too busy watching Mama's hat: a library bookshelf, and an easy chair that Maro was sitting in, reading. Complete with fireplace.

We waited a few minutes for Akito's father to show. It took forever.

In fact, it took so long that we offered several times to take Akito home. Which after much bullying to the cop, he finally allowed.

When we got in the car and started driving, Mama just looked at us. What she said next I will probably never forget, it was almost uncharacteristic for her.

"If you are going to do things like this, let me know first. Anything could have happened to you both. ANYTHING. You are two defenseless upper-middle schoolers."

"I am NOT defenseless." Said Akito defiantly. "And neither is Sana."

I grinned, knowing he was referencing my skill with the Baka Mallet.

Mama frowned. "I just want you guys to be careful. Please. For my peace of mind?"

I laughed. "I didn't know you cared about peace of mind, Mama."

Mama pulled over to the side of the road and stared at us until we said:

"Yes, Mama/Kurata-san, we will tell you if we decide to sneak out again."

Mama smiled. "Thank you." And we continued driving.

--

I was in shock. I had had no idea that Kurata-san could ever be that serious. My thoughts then drifted to my father, who was going to be pretty pissed about all of this. I figured I would be grounded for a month at the very LEAST. I knew what Natsumi would say, so I made a mental note to tune her out while she chuckled at my misfortune. She would weep for Sana, but laugh at me? I did not understand her.

Either way, we were pulling into my driveway. What horrors would await me when I got inside the house, I did not even want to think about. Sana squeezed my hand, knowing I was worried about what they would say. The three of us walked to my doorway. I took a deep breath and opened the door. My father was sitting on the couch in his bath robe, waiting expectantly. I walked with my head bowed. Never had I been so enthralled with carpet. It was like hair for the floor, Sana had said once. I raised my head, I knew I eventually had to make eye contact with the man.

He just stared at me, and eventually said "Akito. Never ever, ever do that again."

My hopes soared. I knew Sana's had too, I could practically feel her smiling behind me.

"You mean I am not going to get punished?" I asked hopefully.

"I never said that. I was worried about you. To sneak out," he put his hand on his head "and then to get CAUGHT? I thought I raised you better than that."

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. The urge to kick something was overwhelming.

"Your punishment is this. You are not allowed to spend any time with Sana-chan outside of school. You are not allowed to call her, go to her house, email her, or have any communication with her. I am going to talk to your teachers about talking to her at school."

My jaw dropped. I could hear Sana's and Kurata-san's jaws drop too.

--

I was infuriated. WHY DID HE HAVE TO TAKE AKITO AWAY FROM ME?! Why couldn't he have taken karate away or something?! I asked him that and he replied with a simple

"Because you mean more to Akito than karate."

I blushed. This could hardly be true. Akito LOVED karate, it was his release, it was his air, it was his-

I looked at him. And by the look on his face, I could tell it was true.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

We left in stony silence. I could tell Mama was pretty shocked too. She knew how much I loved Akito, and so I suppose she sympathized with me. She had loved once upon a long ago too.

The next week, school started. It was murder, not having Akito for the few days I hadn't been with him, or even talked to him. It caused me physical pain in my chest just thinking about it.

When I got to school, I saw him sitting under a tree talking to Suyoshi-kun. I screamed when I saw him, I couldn't quite help myself, and ran toward him. Demolishing everything on my way. Akito turned when he saw me, and his eyes brightened, all other signs of seriousness on his face unchanged. He held out his arms to me, and I ran to them longing to be held by him.

But then I saw a human shape dart into my path. I put my arms out angrily, hoping to push aside whomever was preventing me from getting to my Akito. But when I made contact with the shape, I was astonished to find that it would not move. So I changed my path to get around it, and it moved with me, preventing me from even seeing Akito! I looked up at the shape's face and was angry to see that it was Sengoku-sensei! The rat was obviously carrying out Akito's father's wishes, which unfortunately had not had a time limit placed on them. I seethed with anger.

The worst part was what he said next.

He turned around to Akito and said:

"I win."

It is well-known that Sengoku-sensei and Akito-kun have hated each other since the moment Akito set foot onto Jinbo campus. I don't know all the details, merely that their hatred revolves around Fuka, my ex-best friend. And I hear Sengoku-sensei is the meanest teacher around.

And I could see why. He wouldn't even let me GLIMPSE the love of my life, let alone TALK to him.

So I stalked angrily away (backwards, mind you, hoping I could see him) and eventually bumped into Aya-chan. Literally.

"Aya!" I grinned, glomping her.

"Sana-chan! Hey!" She said, awkwardly patting my head.

I then proceeded to rant to her about what had just happened and the reason why.

"Oh, Sana-chan! That's horrible! I couldn't bear to be away from Suyoshi-kun for more than a day!" She said, clutching her hands to her chest, gazing away at him (still seated under the tree) with love in her eyes.

"I know! It's so _frustrating_. I mean, he's sitting RIGHT THERE. And I can't even go talk to him without Sengoku-sensei just appearing out of nowhere to thwart my evil plan!" I growled, gazing at him from afar.

"Well, Sana-chan, there's always the school retreat." Aya said.

"School Retreat?!" I said, my head whipping around to face her.

"I forgot, you weren't there for that last year. You were filming!" she said, lowering her voice. "Every year, the entire grade goes on a retreat to a camping center out in the middle of nowhere. We did something like it in elementary school. It's an overnight thing, so when everyone else is asleep," she lowered her voice even more, if that was possible. She's quiet enough as it is. "you can meet up with him so you guys can do… whatever it is you do."

"Probably talk a little bit, and then we'd probably kiss." I whispered, shrugging.

"So you guys have kissed and stuff. You two are fast movers." Aya giggled.

"We had sexual tension between us for two years. You can hardly blame us." I scowled.

"I only recently managed to get Suyoshi-kun to…" She blushed, the deepest shade of red I have ever seen in a person.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed "I'm so proud of you both!"

"To be honest, it didn't take a lot of convincing. Once I told him I wanted to… He's so _honorable_, it is almost upsetting. He didn't want to do anything that would make me… nervous. But holy cricket we've been together for TWO YEARS. Isn't that good enough?!" Aya frowned.

"Well, you guys have what you want, so…" I smiled evilly.

Aya laughed with me, and we walked to the class listings together, to find out if we were in the same class.

We were. And so were Akito and Suyoshi-kun, too! And so was Fuka-chan. And so was… but it couldn't be. There is absolutely NO WAY that he could ever have possibly…

But there was the name.

Right there, as clear as day.

Kamura Naozumi.

A/N. Review? Please? I'm on a roll today, I think I am going to start Chapter Five.


	5. Chapter Five: Agony

[A/N. Okey Dokey, thanks to the people who are still with me! :] Before we begin with the actual story, I have a mini-story for you all.

Once upon a time there was a girl named ERose. ERose was a happy little girl, who spent a lot of time watching episodes of Kodomo no Omocha on youtube. She had cleared 87 episodes, until the fateful day her mother grounded her from the computer for the weekend. When her sentence was complete, she returned to youtube to watch the rest of the series. But to her surprise FUNimation had requested all Kodocha episodes be taken off of youtube! ERose was distraught. She then decided to bend to FUNimation's wishes and start buying the DVDs, which was a very short endeavor. The DVDs were twenty dollars apiece, and with only four episodes! For a series of 102 episodes, it would create 25 DVDs (with a potential 26th for the remaining two episodes) which would each cost twenty dollars, and would eventually cost her five hundred dollars that she did not have. ERose gave up on Kodocha after that, channeling her obsession into a fanfiction she named "They'd do Anything". A year passes. ERose finds some brave people on youtube who have stood up to FUNimation and continued to put up episodes! She finishes the series after a year's delay. She is overjoyed. Until she realizes that much of her fanfiction is incorrect to the rest of the series! And now I am going to stop talking in the third person. Basically, I have realized my fanfiction is incorrect in places (namely about Sengoku-sensei) (who is a bitch) and that last chapter I kept spelling Tsuyoshi's name incorrectly! This was a grave error on my part, but as I had not seen his name spelled in so long, one can hardly blame me. Also, Fuka is incredibly OOC. Sorry to the Fuka-fans. But I have big plans for her, don't worry! Either way, I want to take note of my mistakes, learn and grow from them and let you all know that, as much as I love them, episodes 88 through 102 are not relevent to my story, so I will simply name this pre-episode 88 material. Thank you all!]

---

I stared at the list, annoyance written across my face as plain as day. KAMURA-SAN? HERE? No doubt a ploy to reach Sana…

Today equals WORST DAY EVER.

It's bad enough not being able to see Sana when I am at home.

It's worse at school, when she is right there and I COULD (potentially) see her if it wasn't for that bastard Sengoku. I won't even bother giving him the honorific of "sensei". Never taught me anything. Except to hate. Cold, dark, cruel, impending doom will befall him -

Anyway. Sorry, I was having an emo moment.

Tsuyoshi and I walked to our shoe lockers switching to our inside shoes, then making our way to our classroom. A female teacher this year who went by the name of Miss Aso, for the English speaking crowd. We call her Aso-sensei though. When we entered the room, Aso-sensei had not yet arrived, and so we sat down at a desk to wait. I then noticed Sana and Aya-chan enter. My eyebrows perked at her presence, and when the door to our classroom shut, Sana peeked around nervously. I noticed her whisper something to Aya-chan, who nodded and ran to Tsuyoshi, and they began pulling one of their over-the-top "lovey dovey" scenes. Sana then tiptoed over to me, and sat down, breathing a sigh of relief.

"They will distract the classroom for us." Sana whispered "Damn, Akito, I missed you so mu-" Sana was then cut off by a hand over her mouth. We looked up at the owner of the hand, glaring. It was Fuka.

"Matsui," I said "Can you please remove your hand from Sana's mouth so that she can FINISH HER SENTENCE."

"Rules are rules, Akito. And rules are to be obeyed. You are not allowed to communicate with Sana-chan. Just because you are in school without Hayama-_chichi _to watch you, it doesn't mean that you are allowed to speak with AUGHHHH." She screamed.

I subdued a smile.

Sana had bitten her.

"You can't tell me when or when not to talk to Akito. Who're you to tell us, anyway?!" Sana hissed.

"I never thought I would stoop so low," Fuka sighed "but I accepted a job from Naozumi, who is working with Sengoku-sensei to keep the pair of you apart. Not that I mind so much, I never did get over you, Akito."

I winced. "Fuka, you broke up with me. And with good reason, if you hadn't I wouldn't be with Sana now."

Fuka glared. "I broke up with you, **and regretted it every day since.**"

Now it was Sana's turn to glare. "You said you didn't care for him anymore."

"What was I supposed to say? It was the right thing to do at the time. But now I am jealous, and I want Akito back, though I doubt he'll have me." Fuka retorted.

"Well, you're right about that much. I don't see me picking you over Sana any time soon." I replied cooly.

Sana smiled at me.

And then we all noticed the silence in the room.

We looked up to see everyone else seated, and Aso-sensei standing awkwardly at the front of the room.

"Okay students, will you please take your seats? Kurata-san, Matsui-san please join Sugita-san at the table over there," she indicated with her pointer finger. "Hayama-san please join Kamura-san," she paused, blushing at Kamura's name "and Ohki-san at the table over there." She indicated another table, on the opposite end of the room.

We glared and stomped off (Sana quite literally doing so) to our tables.

Then Aso-sensei began to teach and I began to daydream.

I was with Sana, and we were happy. We were under our favorite tree in the park, that stupid tree that started this whole mess. We were sitting under it, sharing Sana's fancy iPod, listening in silence. She had her head on my chest, and I had angled my arm around her body, holding her across her stomach. I was content. Mostly. I could think of quite a few things that would make me more content, but I wasn't about to let the inappropriateness of my inner desires ruin this daydream. When I acquired the contented feelings of my daydream with Sana, also known as JUST BEING AROUND HER, I would then let my thoughts wander and we could-

Oh man. Oh man. Oh man.

Don't think that way.

Too late.

My daydream went on.

Sana turned her head from my chest, sitting on her knees next to me. She put both arms around my neck, and she kissed me.

I loved Sana, I loved kissing her, I loved the small of her back, I loved the smell of her hair, I loved the way she would move her fingers through my hair, I loved the way she would bite her lip and look so guilty when she ended the kiss. And then she would smile a wicked little grin and go right back to wear she left off. We moved well together, her and I. Our lips moved in synch with each other, almost to the beat of the song we were listening to. She moved her arms from around my neck and instead places them on my chest. I was scared to death, I felt like she could feel every beat of my heart, and in doing so feel the unnaturally fast pace it was going at. I moved my hands from her arms to the small of her back, using every nerve ending there to pull her as close to me as possible. In our kiss, I could feel her smiling. I pulled her closer and-

"Hayama-san?" Aso-sensei asked, waving her hand in front of my face. It was then that I really noticed her. For a teacher, she was very pretty. And I'm saying that because it's true, not because I was _attracted _to her or anything. Unlike every other male in the room, who could not stop gaping.

She was tall, and had long blonde hair that reached her shoulders, but it was wavy? I am really bad at this description thing. I know someone said her hair was "voluptious" whatever that means. She had very large green eyes, to boot. But she had nothing on my Sana.

Ok, maybe she had a little on my Sana, but that was just because she was older.

Can't wait to see what Sana looks like at that age.

---

I noticed Akito's eyes start to glaze, and I was slightly worried. Especially when Aso-sensei went over to him to see if he was paying attention. He wasn't. I wonder what he was thinking about…?

It was then that I became a little upset. He wasn't really responding to Aso-sensei practically doing jumping jacks in front of him, trying to get his attention. So she smacked him on the hand with the ruler she was holding. Hard.

The smack rang out across the room, and I was a little shocked that Akito did not back-talk or anything.

It was then that I saw why.

Well, more like heard. I didn't _see_ anything, as it was all happening behind me.

I heard a laugh.

The most evil, vile cackle I have ever heard in my life.

I whipped around in my seat and saw the most revolting face I had ever laid eyes on.

Sengoku-sensei.

I glared, and a snarl nearly escaped my throat I was so angry.

Aya-chan grabbed my shoulder and whispered, in her quiet little way,

"No, Sana! You mustn't! It will only make it worse for Hayama-san!"

I decided to take Aya-chan's advice, for once. But it was so frustrating! The man would simply not leave Akito be! He has hated Akito since the day he set foot here at Jinbo! And for no reason! Akito is such a good person, surely there must be some way that Sengoku could see that? But no, the man was too full of his own arrogance to notice anything other than arrogance in Akito.

"I am glad that you believe in the punishment of this one, Sumiko-san. He is quite the obnoxious child, and has no respect for the rules. He is violent." Sengoku said.

"Hello Sengoku-sensei," Aso-sensei paused, looking confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"A warning. If you have any trouble with that one, tell me and I will make sure that he is _dealt_ with. Also," he turned around, pointing at me. "He is to have no contact with Kurata-san. This is a rule made in place by his father, a punishment for Hayama."

"Thankyou Sengoku-sensei, for the – erm – advice. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to continue with my lesson."

"Of course, Aso-sensei. _Ja Ne._"

Once he had left the room, she rolled her eyes and walked back to the room to teach.

"Hayama-san, will you please pay attention to the lesson?" was all she said about the situation.

I noticed Akito sit up a little straighter, taking notes and seemingly paying attention. Yet I still wondered what was so all-consuming about his thoughts…

And I let myself slip into a daydream…

In my dream, Akito and I were walking by the ocean. I was wearing a flowy white dress, and Akito was wearing a white button down shirt (with NO buttons buttoned) and black swim pant-things. We were walking, and we were happy. There was no one to disturb us. For all I knew, Sengoku-sensei was dead.

In fact, for all I knew, we could be the last two people on earth.

Which surprisingly didn't bother me that much.

The beach was endless and were just walking, hand in hand. I ran out into the ocean, flapping my arms. This was an attempt to provoke a line from that _Amerikajin_ movie, _The Notebook_ which I had seen very badly dubbed here.

But you forget that this is my daydream, so instead of Akito looking at me like I was insane, he said it.

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird."

I smiled.

But something was poking me.

If this was my daydream and the only people in my daydream were Akito and me, who was INCESSANTLY POKING ME?

I awoke from said daydream.

Aya-chan breathed a sigh of relief, and discretely slid a piece of paper towards me.

"_Aso-sensei was starting to look at you suspiciosly. I think she was going to pull a smack-down on you like she did to Hayama-kun." _

I nodded, but unfortunately that attracted the attention of our other table-mate, Fuka. She saw the paper, and her hand shot up into the air.

"Aso-sensei!" she called.

"Yes, Matsui-san?" Aso-sensei said wearily.

"I have to report an error on the part of those whom I share a table with." Fuka said, mockingly putting her hand on her heart, like this was hard for her.

"_YES_, Matsui-san. Get to the point." Aso-sensei said, growing steadily more annoyed with Fuka's act.

"I believe that Aya-chan and Sana-chan were passing NOTES." Said Fuka, saying the last word with a gasp.

"Well, let me see the note." Said Aso-sensei, crossing the room to our table.

But she wouldn't find it.

Because while Fuka was ensnaring Aso-sensei with her act, Aya-chan had been disposing of the note. She had slipped it from the table, tearing it into one thousand pieces before tossing them in her purse.

Aso-sensei checked our school bags and purses too, and could not find even the pieces of the note. So she assumed Fuka-chan was lying, and gave her detention for lunch period that day.

Aya-chan felt a little bad about the whole thing, but I loved it! I was very excited about it.

---

I wondered if Fuka was lying, or if Sana and Aya-chan had really been passing notes. I decided I would ask Sana about it later.

But then I realized that there would be no later.

The lesson had come to a close, and we were getting ready to head off to lunch. Before we were dismissed for lunch, Aso-sensei passed around some papers regarding our retreat to the middle of nowhere.

Overall I was delightedly excited with the prospect of going out to the middle of nowhere.

I gathered my things so I could exit the classroom with my pride still slightly intact, but before I left the room Aso-sensei called me to her desk.

Sana gave me a quizzical look on my way there, but I simply shrugged and decided to talk to the lady.

After everyone had left the room, Aso-sensei looked at me and shocked me.

"Hayama-san, I am going to ignore what Sengoku-sensei said today. I am going to pretend it never happened. I believe that you are misunderstood, potentially because Yamato, erm, I mean, _Sengoku-sensei_ is very stubborn and…. Well, you know. I have heard a great deal about you, but I believe in a fresh start. What do you say?"

"I would like that very much, Aso-sensei." Was all I could muster.

She then dismissed me, and I left the room.

I then found Tsuyoshi waiting for me outside the door.

"This is from Sana-chan, who gave it to Aya, who gave it to me." Said Tsuyoshi, passing me a little folded piece of paper.

"_Arigatou_, Tsuyoshi-kun." I said eagerly unfolding the paper.

Reading it with smug amusement, I smiled.

"_Akito. You + Me at Retreat. Midnight in the bathroom. Just like old times. Since we are going to the same place as the class camping trip in sixth grade. I'm not signing this, incase it falls into the wrong hands, MUAHAHAHAHA." T_here were also some strategically placed winking faces in there, too.

The note made my heart soar. I couldn't wait to see Sana again, to talk with her, to just be AROUND her.

[[A/N: Two things. One, I don't actually know what Sengoku-sensei's name is, so I inserted it as "Yamato" because I like that name. Also, the note's reference is episode fourteen of Kodocha. Just for those who don't remember or haven't seen it.]]

And so Tsuyoshi and I headed off to the cafeteria, I with a spring in my step.

Now came the issue of the lunch tables. Sana, Aya-chan, Tsuyoshi, and I would normally sit at a table together, maybe with Hisae-chan or something, but because of my father's rule, we were forced to sit apart. Hisae-chan sat with Sana at one table, while I sat with Tsuyoshi and Aya-chan. Not that they paid much attention to me. It was actually quite frustrating. And what made it more so was when Kamura came over and sat down next to Sana-chan.

I. was. Fuming.

I listened closely to their conversation.

"Errr…. Hi, Kamura-kun." Said Sana.

Good, she was using formal tones and she sounded uncomfortable.

"Whatever happened to calling me Nao-chan?" said Kamura.

You just sang Avril Lavigne to her at a press conference, that's all.

"I don't want to call you that anymore, that's all!" Sana snapped, pouting.

That's my girl.

"Does this have anything to do with my feelings for you?"

It has everything to do with your feelings for her!

"No…"

Don't lie, Sana. You're bad at it.

"Don't lie, Sana-chan. You're not very good at it."

Stop stealing my lines, punk!

"Ok, yes."

Well, at least she's honest.

"Sana-chan!" Kamura said, grabbing her hands. "Don't be like that!"

I couldn't sit still anymore.

I turned around and hissed, "_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?!_"

Sana did the best thing though. I will never forget it as long as I live.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" she screamed.

---

And so Nao went to go join Fuka-chan in detention. Even Sengoku-sensei, who had lunch duty that day, couldn't ignore that one.

Akito looked relieved, but the whole thing seemed funny to me.

I am not trying to make light of rape situations, but it was the first thing that occurred to me to do, to get his hands off me. And who knows what he wants to do to me in that head of his…

Lunch hour ended, and we walked back to the classroom.

I went to my desk, Akito went to his. We gazed longingly at eachother across the room. It was the only thing we could do.

I couldn't wait until his sentence was over.

But luckily, retreat was next week!

;)

[A/N. There you have it. :] Read && Review please. And ideas, since I still don't know where I am going with this. And sorry for the delay. My boyfriend and I broke up. And I couldn't write when I was in that mood. If I had tried writing, I probably would have had Akito die in a car crash and have Sana jump off a building. It wouldn't have gone well. Sorry, again.]


	6. Chapter Six: Caught?

[A/N: Most of my reviewers went away when I stopped putting up chapters regularly.  Sad day! Many thanks to foxtrott5 and animelvr23 for being so loyal to the story, and both lending their hands to helping my writer's block. It's very appreciated.  ]

---

The next week following up until retreat was agonizing. All Akito and I could do was gaze across the room when no one else (Aside from maybe Tsuyoshi and Aya) was looking. Fuka and Naozumi did their best to split us up and get us in trouble, but most of their efforts ended up with the two of them getting detention. Aso-sensei hates suck-ups, luckily for us. Until two days before retreat, when the unthinkable happened.

Unfortunately for Jinbo Middle School, PDA is strictly forbidden. With the exception of friends hugging. Relationships are difficult things to keep a secret these days, and if two people were together, then chances are, most of the school knows.

And what with my work, and the tabloids, and Akito's amazing stunt, everyone and their MOTHER knew we were together.

We were released for lunch for the day, so I walked with Aya while Akito walked with Tsuyoshi. The couples among the four of us were so painfully aware of each other, we hadn't noticed Fuka and Naozumi conspiring behind us. Akito and Tsuyoshi whispered to each other suspiciously, causing myself and Aya to glance at each other warily. Then, in one fluid movement, Tsuyoshi grabbed Aya a little too quickly, causing her to trip, as he knew she would. He then made a big show of catching her in the middle of the hallway.

While all that was happening though, Akito had pulled me into a deserted corridor.

"Oh, Akito!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck. It was as if nothing had changed.

"Sana, I miss you." He whispered into my hair, setting my senses on fire. It had been so long since we'd been around each other, I was wired with electricity for every touch and every word spoken between us.

He then cupped my face in his hands, and kissed my forehead, then my nose, finally kissing my lips. Harshly, passionately, we had to have this reunion quickly if we didn't want to get caught.

Tsuyoshi and Aya rounded the corner then, so naturally we had to stop. The two looked troubled. Why, we weren't sure.

"Sana-chan! Hayama-kun! You won't believe…." Aya said, a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" Akito asked.

"Matsui-san and Kamura-kun just took pictures of you two together!" Tsuyoshi cried.

---

There wasn't a whole lot we could do about the situation. I knew exactly where the two Thwarters had gotten the idea: me. When Fuka and I were together, I told her about the year I had met Sana, and how we had fought for control in the classroom. I had blackmailed our teachers into letting me do whatever the hell I wanted.

It appeared that Fuka had taken a leaf out of my book.

"What are we going to do?" Sana asked me, worry written all over her face.

We both knew what would happen if the pictures got to any of the teachers, Sengoku-sensei especially. We would get into more trouble with my father, not to mention Sana's reputation going down the drain. These days, if a girl was seen kissing a guy, she was automatically labeled a slut. If a guy was seen kissing a girl, he was just a pimp. Sad how these things work, but I didn't want any of that to happen to us. And if the tabloids got the picture? Sana's career was sure to take (yet another) sharp turn.

"I don't know." I stuttered.

Aya-chan was the one who spelled the answer out for us.

"You're just going to have to find out what Fuka-chan and Kamura-kun want, and see if you can compromise."

Sana and I looked at each other, and knew that unfortunately, that was exactly what we were going to do.

So we made our way to the cafeteria, Sana walking with Aya-chan while I walked with Tsuyoshi.

Because we weren't allowed to be together, and at this rate, we never would be.

Our cafeteria was huge, with identical round tables placed around the room. There were five circular lights that hung from the ceiling. Four near each corner of the room, and one in the middle. It was directly under this lamp that Fuka and Naozumi sat, grinning.

Since Sana and I obviously couldn't walk up to them together, Tsuyoshi and I went over to find out where Sana and I could meet The Thwarters.

I sat down at the table, seething. Tsuyoshi kept glancing at me warily, like I was about to explode at any moment. And honestly, that's what I felt like. The very sight of Fuka and Kamura-kun grinning smugly together was enough to send me over the edge. I really wanted to kick something. The urge to kick something was such that I had almost never felt before. Yet I kept outwardly calm. The best way to go about this was by being mature.

"It appears that we have something that you might not want us to show to certain authoratative figures." Kamura-kun said nastily. Actually, I don't know that. He could've been sobbing while saying it, and I never would have noticed on account of the fact that when I looked at his face, all I saw were devil horns and red, glowing eyes.

"It would appear so." Tsuyoshi said, speaking for me. He knew that in my rage, I might not be able to hold my tongue. He was right.

"Excuse me, Tsuyoshi-kun. We were not speaking to you." Fuka snapped.

"On the contrary," I hissed through my teeth, "anything said to me is said to Tsuyoshi."

"_Gomen_, Hayama-kun." Naozumi said apologetically. He glanced at Fuka, the two sharing several eyebrow messages between them, before he finally sighed and patted her hand.

"I believe, in order to have proper negotiations and the like, Sana should be with us. We shall reconvene in the hallway where the pair of you were last spotted together." Fuka said, smiling evilly. Even though that may not have been the case.

I stood up. "Of course. I will walk there with you now. Tsuyoshi, would you please tell Sana of the plan. You and Aya can then go back to doing what you do." I said with surprising calm.

"Sure..." Tsuyoshi answered. He then trotted off to the table where Sana, Hisae-chan, and Aya-chan sat talking in hushed tones.

I followed The Thwarters to the corridor, the two walked in front of me speaking quickly and quietly.

What was with all of this hush-hush? All of this had gotten completely out of hand. It had started with Sengoku-sensei, and some misplaced feelings and now I was following The Thwarters to "negotiate" a blackmailing theme that _I_ had started.

We waited in the hallway for Sana. I leaned against the gray wall. Fuka and Kamura-kun stood with their arms crossed, practically tapping their feet in sick anticipation.

Fuka's camera was attached to a wrist strap, which she held loosely in her hand. This perked my interest. She was swinging the camera back and forth… back and forth… This perked my interest even more. If I could run fast enough to snatch the camera from her hands, this battle would be over and Sana and I would be one step closer to winning this war.

I stood up straight, no longer using the wall for support. Left… right… left… right… left… right… when it swung to the left, I would bolt and grab it when it swung right. left… right…

Sana rounded the corner right when I was about to bolt. If I had gone any earlier I would have ran right into her… literally.

---

Akito looked very annoyed. I didn't blame him, I was too. But why did my presence offend him so? I just don't understand him so much.

"Okay, what do you want from us?" I asked, standing defensively by Akito's side.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fuka giggled.

"Sana, I know you aren't the smartest with academics, but really?" Naozumi smirked.

Akito growled next to me. "It's only math!" he hissed.

God bless that boy, always defending me. I reached to squeeze his hand in thanks, but Fuka slapped my hand.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelped. She slaps hard.

Akito sent her a terrifying death glare. "Never do that again." He said, eyes flashing worse than Tsuyoshi in the midst of one of his rages.

"And if she does?" Naozumi said, blocking Akito's path to Fuka.

Akito backed down immediately. He never hits girls.

"Back to our negotiations." I said quickly, trying to distract the men folk from their blabbering.

Akito gazed wearily at me. Still don't know why though.

"Right." Naozumi muttered.

"Basically, we want you two to stay away from each other, or this goes straight to Sengoku-sensei. And he's worse than the principal." Fuka stated matter-of-fact-ly.

"That's not going to happen." Akito growled, yanking me into his side.

"Right." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Fuka gently grabbed my hands from around his waist and pulled me away from him, in an almost molasses-like movement. It was very slow, but I still let it happen.

"Rules are rules, Sana-chan." She whispered.

And that's when I broke down.

This was hopeless, endless. Akito and I had spent years trying to be together. So we get three weeks of bliss and now this? It wasn't fair. Naozumi knew that I really loved Akito. And Fuka knew that Akito really loved me. How on earth did they think they were going to get either of us back, knowing we loved each other so much? And then I thought about it some more. This was because they were jealous. They were jealous of what we had. How it had never matched the relationships they had had with us. I sobbed uncontrollably. Akito was my best friend before he was my love. Have you ever been without your best friend for a long time? It hurts right? It's frustrating, isn't it?

Have you ever been without your boyfriend for a long time? That's pretty sucky too, right?

Now I want you to imagine that both of those are one person and you aren't allowed to speak with them.

Yeah, this sucks hardcore.

It was then that I saw the pity in Naozumi's eyes. I think he finally understood that no matter how much I loved him as a friend, it would never match how I felt for Akito.

---

Something about Fuka had always puzzled me. She was always an adamant rule follower. If she broke the slightest of rules, she would become wrought with guilt over the matter. This quality, plus the intensity with which she wanted Sana and I apart was a very bad combination. But the look on her face as she watched her ex-best friend sob was sad. She felt for Sana, no matter how much she wanted us apart.

Fuka and Kamura glanced at each other and sighed, they walked a little further off to talk about their terms.

I knelt down beside Sana and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her face to my chest. I knew my shirt would be drenched. And I knew that everyone would be able to tell when they saw Sana's eyes, red from crying. They would know we had been together against the rules. But in that moment, I didn't care. All I wanted was for Sana to not have to cry anymore. She should never have to cry, and the fact that she was crying over me tore me apart.

And that is when I began to overhear Fuka and Kamura.

"This is so dumb, we should have known we couldn't win them back." Said Kamura.

Damn right, you wouldn't.

"I know," Fuka replied. "I will always have a soft spot for Akito… but there is someone else I like as well."

"You know, it's strange, me too…" Kamura said softly.

What? Kamura would always have a soft spot for me too? That's so weird. I never thought that creeper would ever swing that way…

"Only with Sana." Fuka giggled softly.

Oh wait, not me. Good. Wait. Sana… oh man, I just can't win.

That when I snuck a glance at them.

Fuka was looking at Kamura with determined intensity. The way she used to look at me. How odd, that Kamura and I should win the same look from the same girl.

Wait, that means that Fuka has a thing for Kamura?

Well, at least Sana and I are safe.

And that's when Sengoku-sensei and Aso-sensei rounded the corner and saw me holding Sana as well as Fuka and Kamura holding hands.

Needless to say, we all got in trouble. Sengoku-sensei wanted only to punish Sana and I. But Aso-sensei made him be fair.

"Yamato, they are all in the wrong." She said, touching his arm lightly.

"Yamato" did nothing but grunt in response to that. Aso-sensei scowled at him and removed her hand.

"Very well," Sengoku-sensei said "their punishment is that they all must stay home from retreat."

Our jaws dropped. That was so unfair!

"Yamato!" Aso-sensei scolded. "That is unfair."

Man I loved that woman. Until she started talking again.

"How about this? We can send them to the isolation cabins on opposite ends of the site. Hayama-kun and Kamura-kun could share one, and Matsui-san and Kurata-san could share the other. They all loathe each other. Will that serve as suitable punishment?" she asked.

"That will do nicely." Sengoku-sensei grunted.

I was very unhappy with the predicament. I do not think I can stand watching Kamura put his hair gel on every morning and be completely aesthetic.

This retreat is going to suck.

Until I remembered the note in my pocket that is!

[A/N:

Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed. I can't wait to write the next chapter. I already have it all planned out. Read and Review and Wait for the next chapter? Please? Put up with my speed issues? Thankyou!]


End file.
